


Soaked through

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtubs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot, grumpy kenma, sassy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Kuroken week 2017, Day 2: RainKenma hates getting rained on.





	Soaked through

“Kenmaaaa!!! I'm all wet, and not in a sexy way!!” Kuroo yelled as he ran into their apartment. He leaned against the door to catch his breath as his mind finally slowed, relieved to be out of the pouring rain.

“Kenma?” Kuroo spoke normally this time. “I guess he's not home yet-” he said to himself.

Kuroo peeled off his wet shirt and threw it in the hamper as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the tap in the bath and sighed when the water finally warmed up. Grabbing two towels, Kuroo walked back out into the apartment just in time to hear the door slam a second time.

He smirked when he heard Kenma groan from the doorway. Kuroo turned the corner to see his boyfriend drenched and grumpy.

“Oh, is it raining?” Kuroo teased, draping a towel over Kenma's head, cat eyes glaring up in response.

“I hate wet clothes.” Kenma said, clearly in no mood for teasing.

“I know, come on” Kuroo chuckled, dragging Kenma out of the doorway. 

-

Kenma's day at university had been draining, and having to run home in a storm had just made it worse. He unzipped his soaked hoodie and threw it on the ground like it was to blame for his unusually fowl mood.

Kuroo had pulled off the rest of his clothes and was settling into the bath; Kenma was mildly jealous, still cold as he went to pull off his wet socks. 

“Hey Kenma” Kuroo asked.

“What, Kuro” Kenma said with unintended bite to his voice.

“I can see you're frustrated but maybe you'd feel better if you joined my big strong arms in this warm and relaxing bath.” Kuroo purred, stretching his arms out to show them off.

Kenma just rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, stripping off the rest of his clothes in their bedroom. After stewing for a few minutes in his grumpiness, Kenma took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on the fact that he was home and his evening was free. Once he'd calmed down a bit, Kenma stood up and walked straight into the bathroom, looking at Kuroo expectantly to let him in.

-

“See, isn't this nice?” Kuroo asked, arms wrapped snugly around Kenma's middle.

“...Yes.” Kenma admitted, cheeks warming as he finally felt himself relax.

Kuroo grinned, happy that they were both safe and warm and together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way shorter than I hoped but in the end I didn't want to add anything else. Hope that's ok:)


End file.
